Rose's Secret
by Jappa
Summary: Rose has a secret only Lissa knows. It was how she would protect Liss when they ran away. But what happens when it is revealed at Victor's trial?
1. Begining

**I am leaving tomorrow and won't be publishing for 3 weeks, but i couldn;t help but publish this story**

**hope you like it**

**PROLOGUE**

**RPOV**

Victor chuckled. "Well that's a matter of opinion. I honestly don't think they minded. But if you have time after this case your honour, you might want to consider trying a statutory rape case."

I froze, he said it. He actually said it.

"What do you mean?" Tatiana asked.

"well, what I mean is, the charm I put on them wasn't an attack charm, but I lust charm." He answered.

Everyone in the room started chatting and I started getting angrier and angrier.

"Rose!" Lissa broke me out of my trance.

Everyone had stopped talking and was looking at us.

"Rose, please." Lissa said quietly.

Then I realised what is happening, but it was too late. I let out an ear splitting scream.


	2. oh no

**CHAPTER 1**

**LPOV**

I realised Rose was shaking next to me.

"Rose." She didn't respond. Oh no.

"Rose." I said a bit louder. The people round us stopped talking and looked at us.

"Rose!" I yelled desperately. She broke out of her trance and everyone in the room was looking at us now.

"Rose, please."I said quietly.

Then she realised what is happening, but it was to late. She let out an ear splitting scream and fell to the ground writhing in agony.

I went over trying to stop her from hurting herself. I need to get her out of here. She let of another scream and I saw people starting to freak out.

Seeing an empty room, I grabbed Christian.

"Help me take Rose into the room." I said.

We picked her up, watching out for flying limbs and took her into the room.

"Get" I said to him.

"Bu-"

"Please." I interrupted.

He walked out and shut the door, I saw him stand in guard out the front of the door.

"now Rose, I need your cooperation." I said.

She nodded but let out another scream. I walked over and helped her get into a sitting position, she was still moving around, but she is managing to control it.

I started taking off her clothes until she was naked writhing on the floor. Then she let off another scream, but this turned into a howl and she turned into a giant wolf. She was the beautiful colour of midnight black.

'I'm sorry Liss.' She sent through the bond, whimpering, as the bond works both ways when she is a wolf.

"It's okay." I smiled.

'I also have another thing to tell you. Victor told the truth, it was a lust charm. I'm sorry.' Tears streamed down her face.

"I understand, you didn't want to be expelled and Guardian Belikov fired. Now let's tell the rest of the gang, I know they are dying to know what has happened" I smiled and turned to the door, opening it to tell the world Rose's secret.

**DPOV**

Victor chuckled. "Well that's a matter of opinion. I honestly don't think they minded. But if you have time after this case your honour, you might want to consider trying a statutory rape case."

I saw Rose freeze.

"What do you mean?" Tatianna asked.

"well, what I mean is, the charm I put on them wasn't an attack charm, but I lust charm." He answered.

Everyone in the room started chatting but I kept my guardian face on. Then Rose started shaking. Lissa realised this and a look of panic

"Rose." She didn't respond.

"Rose." Lissa said a bit louder. The people round her stopped talking to looked at them.

"Rose!" Lissa yelled desperately. Rose broke out of her trance and everyone in the room was looking at them now.

"Rose, please." Lissa said quietly.

A look of realisation crossed Rose's features, then She let out an ear splitting scream and fell to the ground writhing in agony. I saw some people look at me to see if I would do anything to see of what Victor said was true. I just looked over at the princess, an emotionless face and made it look like I was worried about her instead

Lissa went over to Rose trying to stop her from hurting herself. Rose let off another scream and people started freaking out.

Looking around she grabbed Christian.

"Help me take Rose into the room." She said.

They picked her up, watching out for flying limbs and took her into the room. After a moment Christian walked out and stationed himself in front of the door, making sure no one is trying to get in. What is going on?

We heard another scream and after a while another one, but this one turned into a howl. We than heard some whimpering and Lissa voice, but we couldn't make out the words.

After a moment, the door opened to see Lissa holding Rose's clothes. She moved out of the way and a giant wolf walked out, it's coat a stunning midnight black. Then I realised it as Rose. Some of the people in the audience fainted in shock and other people went pale.

"Can Christian, Mia, Adrian and Guardian Belikov come into this room for a second." Lissa asked.

I looked at her in a way that said 'why do you need me?'.

"You are my guardian and her guarding partner, you need to know this stuff for the future." Lissa explained which is half of the truth, I'm guessing she knew what happened. I stood up and went over to the room.

**EDDIE POV**

We all sat down on the ground in a circle and Lissa started talking.

"ever since the accident Rose has been able to shape-shift. She can only change into a wolf, but that's how she protected me away from school"

'… WOW'

**CHRISTIAN POV**

'HOLY SHIT!'

**MIA POV**

'WOW! I would love to be shadow kissed.

**ADRIAN POV**

'AWW, Little Dhampir isn't little no more,'

**DIMITRI POV**

'Roza, my Roza is a shape shifter, that explains everything. But, wow, I have never heard of anything like this before. Then again, we don't have many shadow- kissed people. She is one of a kind.'


	3. secret revealed

**CHAPTER 2**

**ROSE POV**

I studied everyone's thought, because I can read thoughts and project thoughts, as well as studied there expressions.

Eddies was simple 'WOW'

Christian was shock and stared at me with his mouth open wide. His thoughts were pretty funny with 'HOLY SHIT!' and I decided to shock him more. 'shut your mouth before you catch flies.' I sent into his mind. His eyes widened even more.

Then I turned to Mia. 'WOW, I would love to be shadow kissed.' She said, eyes wide. 'It's not all good.' I sighed into her mind. She then looked at me in Awe.

Adrians expression was pretty funny, but not as funny as his thoughts 'Little Dhampir isn't little no more.' I let out a bark laugh and he looked at me weirdly.

I saved Dimitri for last. He was so lost in thought, that his face was blank. I read his thoughts. 'Roze, my Roza is a shape-shifter,that explains everything. But, wow, I've never heard of anything like this before. Then again, we don't have many shadow-kissed people. She is one of a kind.' I let out a sob and Lissa sensed something was up.

'What's wrong?' she asked

'Just something Dimitri said.' I answered. Lissa smiled and decided to fill in the missing details.

**LISSA POV**

I started to fill in the missing details.

"Being a wolf also means you can read minds and project thoughts to other peoples heads." They all stared in shock.

"Read minds?" Eddie asked

"Projectthoughts?" Mia asked.

'Yep.' Rose sent to everyone's mind.

Rose then blocked me out of her head and turned to Belikov.

**DIMITRI POV**

'Dimitri, I'm sorry.' She looked down.

'That's okay, it is a pretty big secret.' She looked up

'The weird thing is that I don't change at school when I am angry.' She sighed.

'strange, we'll have to look into it.' I decided.

'I love you.' She smiled

'love you to.'

**ADRIAN POV**

I watched Rose and Belikovs aura's. I've known that they have been in love for a while now and I know that was a lust spell placed on them. The aura's changed colours until it finally ended on pink- love. Damn.

**ROSE POV**

I turned to Lissa 'lets blow this joint.' Lissa started laughing and I stood up and walked over to the door.

"We are going for a run see ya's later." We walked out and I turned to Victor, growling.

'Tell the truth or touch Lissa and you'll die a slow and painfull death.' I growled into his mind.

Lissa laughed and he paled, getting up and backing away.

"are you scared of a puppy?" Lissa smirked.

'You're starting to sound like me.' I thought.

'happens every time you change.' She smirked

" We are leaving, Au revoir." She said as she hopped onto my back. I took off running towards the window and jumped through, not harming anyone.

"WE'LL BE BACK!" She yelled.

~THE END~


End file.
